The Stone of Maura Leigh Carver
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Syd and Nigel end up trapped in large palace where two lovers from a past time reside. But with deadly traps, murderous villains, and restless spirits the two find themselves in more trouble than they’d previously determined
1. Prologue

**The Stone of Maura-Leigh Carvar**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Relic Hunter I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** Syd and Nigel end up trapped in large palace where two lovers from a past time reside. But with deadly traps, murderous villains, and restless spirits the two find themselves in more trouble than they'd previously determined…but what is the connection between Nigel and a mysterious ghostly Lady?

**Warnings:** As said in the summery; Death including a bit of gore but not a lot as I don't like it much…Chaos including possible loss of sanity, and quite a few torture scenes too I think…story may change later on…

**Ok this isn't my first fic but it is my first RH fic so go easy on me please…that said enjoy…

* * *

**

**Prologue: **The Stone of Maura-Leigh Carvar

Russia, Czar's Palace; 1820

Czar Alexander I (The First) stood before his guests in the festively decorated Grand Hall. He had been crowned Czar last month and was now celebrating the Yuletide Season and his new position as king with his closest and dearest friends in a doubly merry party. He glanced around at his conversing guests and nodded to a few who bowed at him. Yet the one guest he was itching to see had not yet arrived. She said she'd show but his heart was growing heavier as the night grew old.

Then the announcer stepped forward and rang his bell; silence. His heart jumped. The doors opened and a path formed from the open hallway to his person. Then the announcement was made for Lady Maura-Leigh Carvar, a smile grew on his face. They all turned to her as she walked gracefully and slowly up to the Czar; a beautiful, mousy haired angel draped in the finest of silken veils. Her luscious ocean green eyes stayed low as she approached the Czar and her long low lined, sleeveless white dress, which highlighted her pale silky skin, billowed about her curvy figure, she almost looked illegal. Alexander was speechless as he watched her enter the Grand Hall and stand before him, his eyes never left her. He smiled at her as she curtsied before him, also smiling a knowing smile.

The Guests began to talk and point but the musicians saved them both from questions and awkward stares. Slowly they turned back to their conversations and dancing whilst their Czar greeted the mysterious woman with a courtesy dance. He held out his hand and she took it smiling confidently and let him lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and began the steps to a medium pace dance that was well known across the upper classes and as Maura-Leigh leaned in close, he responded, giving her his full attention.

"You dance well my Lord." She complimented giving another angelic smile. Alexander chuckled; it was a deep rumbling sound that resonated through her entire being. He pulled away to complete the next step to the dance that they were performing and she turned allowing him to see her ankles as her dress flared up slightly. He smiled and pulled her back into him. She cared not for rules and had the nerve to defy them subtly in public; she was a daring spirit that could not be locked down for long; that's why he liked her.

"I have something for you." Alexander whispered into her ear, his breath tickled and she found herself feeling hot. She watched mesmerised as he nodded to an acquaintance who danced past them, his dark bangs bounced about his slightly tanned face, and his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes never left hers. She spun again but this time in his arms and when she looked at him again, he had a grin plastered to his face. She smiled back but it was strangled, she leaned in close to his ear.

"You risk our secret by looking at me this way." She whispered shuffling her feet in time to the music and spinning out of his embrace to fulfil another dance step before being pulled into the Czar musky chest again.

"Rules have changed my dear." Her heart stopped as the music finished. The guests clapped but all Maura-Leigh could do was stare incredulously at the Czar. Alexander held his hand out to her and she took it with a shaky curtsy. "Walk with me," he pleaded and she did, unable to deny His Majesty's request.

He led her away from the Grand Hall and out to the gardens where a few couples were enjoying the winter wonderland. She shivered but he neither said nor gave any clues for what he was going to do next, all Maura-Leigh could do was wait and follow obediently until they stopped in a small private clearing, lit up by the moon light above. The Czar turned to her and she looked at him earnestly. What was he up to?

"I have a gift for you my dear." He said pulling out a small jewelled box. Then he did the most breath-taking thing any one had ever done for her; he knelt down on one knee, his fears of public aggression forgotten, and he held the jewelled box before her and opened it.

Inside was the most amazingly crafted ring she had ever laid eyes on. The intricate design gave it the most delicate appearance with small golden leaves entwining around the stone. And the stone was a wonder in itself; a pinky red one minute and a baby blue the next, the colours never stopped changing as the light caught every edge. She had never seen anything like it.

"Maura-Leigh Carvar, I give to you this ring, in hopes that you would do me the honour of becoming my wife and Queen?" He looked up into her angelic face as snow began to fall again. Little flakes began to catch on her golden brown hair and on her shoulders but she didn't notice. She looked at him with tears in her eyes; she was so pure, so perfect.

"Oh of course Alexander!" She rushed forward into his arms and held on tightly. He hugged her back with a fierce passion and kissed her hair. Then they rose from the cobbled floor and he pulled back to place the delicate ring on the appropriate finger. Her hand was almost lost in his oversized ones. She almost fainted as his tender hands gently brushed against her cold skin. "It's so beautiful." She whispered in awe and shock.

"Not as beautiful as you Maura," Alexander said cupping her face in his hands and moving in for a light kiss. "When you walked through those doors Maura-Leigh I knew I was a broken man, I knew that if you ever left me I would break and crumble." He pulled her close in his embrace. "Please don't ever leave me."

She held him tightly and revered in the moment. "I'll never leave you Alexander, never!" She held him close and felt safe, loved. A feeling she'd never known until now. A feeling she never wanted to be rid of. But such moments and feelings were always short lived.

The following spring, Lady Maura-Leigh Carver was found dead in her room. A note left to the Czar,

'…I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry…'

* * *

A/N: I know you're all thinking "Where's Syd and Nige?" They're coming! Be patient! After all this is only the Prologue... 


	2. A Ghostly Invitation

**The Stone of Maura-Leigh Carvar **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Relic Hunter I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** Syd and Nigel end up trapped in large palace where two lovers from a past time reside. But with deadly traps, murderous villains, and restless spirits the two find themselves in more trouble than they'd previously determined…but what is the connection between Nigel and a mysterious ghostly Lady?

**Warnings:** As said in the summery; Death including a bit of gore but not a lot as I don't like it much…Chaos including possible loss of sanity, and quite a few torture scenes too I think…story may change later on…

**Well if you got to this chapter you must be interested…guess I'll keep typing then…

* * *

**

**Chapter One**: A Ghostly Invitation…

* * *

Trinity College, USA: Present Day 

The clouds overhead rumbled dangerously. The sky grew darker casting its shadow upon the large building, engulfing the deserted University. An eerie mist hovered a few inches above the slick ground giving it a haunted appearance. The streetlamps dimmed to half their wattage as a large dark shadow appeared in the fog. The clip clop of hooves echoed down the street and the sounds of a carriage grew louder as the unknown vehicle drew closer to the entrance of the University.

A thin hand reached out and opened the door to the carriage. A white mist seeped out of the interior through the open door as the boots of a C19th royal messenger appeared on the steps. Slowly, the messenger made his way into the building.

* * *

Sydney sighed, she was exhausted. It was 5.55pm and she still hadn't finished marking the exams papers that were to be handed out tomorrow afternoon. She'd had a full day as it was what with her early classes with her top pupils. Add to that a meeting with the Dean and several other important people wanting her services for lord knew what. It wasn't that surprising that she was falling asleep at her desk. 

"Hey Nigel, are you done with the green pen?" she called out to where her TA was situated. She set the large wad of exam papers down on her large Victorian oak desk as she stood to stretch her stiff limbs. They'd been marking papers for all of two hours now and still had quite a ways to go. Especially seeing as they were now void of the 30 green pens they did have at the beginning of the year. She blamed Claudia.

"Um not yet, I'm marking the last one now." Nigel called back as he graded the final paper for the _History of the Spanish Armada_ papers. He still had his half of _The Italian Unification_ papers and _The Peninsula Treasures_ to finish grading but those weren't on the colour coding marking schemes which required red, green and black ink to mark.

"Let me know when you're done with it, I'm going to get a coffee, you want one?" Sydney offered as she grabbed her mug from her desk. Nigel looked up from the fluorescent pink handwriting and pinched the bridge of his nose. He nodded affirmative:

"And bring some aspirin too this pink ink is giving me a headache." Sydney smiled as she grabbed his mug from his desk and disappeared to find the canteen coffee machine. Usually it was shut and the machines were all switched off but her godly powers of persuasion had given her spare keys and machine codes to the coffee maker and vending machines in the University canteen. She loved being a teacher.

* * *

Nigel squinted his eyes to try and read it better but the damn handwriting was just illegible. He sighed and gave up totally, intent on giving it to Sydney to mark. He picked up _The Italian Unification_ stack and began to grade each paper with his trusty red pen. Several minutes passed in silence as he marked and read each question and answer. The mantra continued for a few seconds more before he became aware of footsteps echoing slowly down the hall. Probably Sydney trying not to spill the coffee as she brought it back but the footsteps stopped at the door. 

He waited several beats before slowly getting out of his chair. He figured she had something in her mouth and couldn't call out or open the door. He walked around his desk and pulled the door open but it wasn't Sydney who was behind it. Nigel's hair bristled as he stared in shock at their visitor. The temperature fell at least 10 degrees, an eerie mist swirled into the office and a mournful sigh escaped the stranger's pale lips.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Sydney had poured herself a latte and was now pouring Nigel his favourite, a creamy cappuccino with extra froth. She held the mug under the nozzle and waited for the mug to fill. She was so lost in her task that she didn't notice a storm growing outside. 

She quickly picked up a tray and put her own latte on it before moving over to the vending machines and deciding to surprise Nigel with his favourite snack; creamed éclairs. She quickly switched on the machine and entered the change it required before selecting her order. It seemed to take longer than it should have done for the wheel to rotate inside and the door to unlock before she could access the creamy goodness.

She placed it on her tray and took the full mug out from under the nozzle preparing to add the frothy cream. Again it seemed to take an age for the machine to comply with her requests as she waited for the cream to be frothed. If she had known it would've taken so long she wouldn't have bothered in the first place.

Several agonising minutes later she stepped out of the canteen and locked the door behind her carrying the trey waitress style while she turned the keys with her other hand. She moved down the hall and round the corner to where her office was located and opened the door. She was greeted with a blast of cold air and bad feeling in her stomach.

"Syd! Hi, you're just in time to hear a very important invitation…" Nigel said looking relieved that she was there. Sydney set the trey down on his desk and turned to greet their guest. He looked ill to say the least. His skin was a pale grey with dark patches that could be scars or recent bruises. Either way they didn't bode well. She gave a professional smile before greeting him.

"Hi, did I miss anything?" Nigel gave her a look that said he was not comfortable with the fellow. She agreed but kept her opinions to herself. Something about the man was off but she couldn't tell what.

"No, no. you're just in time. 'Harold' here was just about to explain." Nigel said gesturing toward the pale man. Harold bowed slowly before straightening and taking a ragged breath. Sydney winced as he spoke, and Nigel almost gagged. The stench was awful.

"I bring thee news of an upcoming Masquerade Ball; Her Ladyship requests your presence Sir Nigel Bailey…" he turned to Sydney and gave a quick brief bow, before adding, "And Guest." He turned back to a perplexed Nigel before continuing with the personal invitation. "A coach will pick you up from this building at approximately 7pm tomorrow night. You will require yourself, your guest and a mask. Do you require any more information?" his voice was slow and painful to listen to and it was all Nigel could do to stop himself from breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Er…Pardon my ignorance but who is Her Ladyship?" He asked slightly stunned at being invited to such an event by a stranger. He began to wonder why this Lady had chosen him but his thoughts were cut off by the hoarse reply of the strange man before him.

"Her Ladyship wishes to remain anonymous for the time being." Nigel gave a respectful nod before dropping the subject totally. However Sydney had a question of her own.

"Um, just out of curiosity, where is this ball being held?" She asked hoping that maybe she could deduce who had taken an interest in her TA by the party address. Harold turned to her as if surprised or disgusted that she spoke up but answered her nonetheless.

"The location is to remain a surprise hence forth why Her Ladyship is providing transport." Sydney inwardly frowned but plastered a fake smile at him. He smiled back unaware of her underlying sarcasm then turned back to Nigel who had zoned into a thoughtful reverie. He cleared his throat; a grating horrid sound, to catch the Englishman's attention.

"Will you receive Her Ladyship's Invitation?" he asked courteously. Nigel looked up then looked to Sydney for her opinion. She saw his hesitance and knew what he was thinking so before he said anything she replied for him.

"We'd love to come; we'll be here 7 o'clock sharp." Nigel's jaw dropped, and Harold looked unsure but took her answer as definite. He stood to leave and gave a low bow. Nigel stood also but was too shocked to say anything.

"Then I bid thee farewell dear friends. Until tomorrow." He straightened up and left the office. Nigel shivered as the intense cold lessened and the warmth returned to the room, then glared at Sydney. She shrugged and stood grabbing her mug from the trey and sipping at it, before picking up the green pen.

"What? I like parties, you know that. Besides aren't you interested in who this Ladyship is?" she said as she moved back into her own office. Nigel sighed before picking up his red pen and continued working on the exam papers.

* * *

It was 6.55pm; they were early. Nigel grumbled to himself nervously as they waited for their 'Transport' to arrive, fumbling with his tuxedo fittings and mask that Sydney had insisted he wear. Sydney was stood perfectly still wearing a long silken midnight blue gown. Her hair was curled and put up in an elaborate but loose bun with tendrils of hair gracefully falling down her shoulders and back, she sported a velvet blue mask that held plumes of feathers and sequins upon it. Nigel had practically fallen over himself when he saw her but he regained composure quickly before becoming the nervous wreck he was now. 

"Nigel would you relax." She chided wishing she'd worn her lower sandals already. Nigel looked up at her then advanced on her ready to lash out in his nervous outbreak but before he was able to explode at her he calmed himself down, bottling all his emotions up instead. Sydney hadn't seen him this nervous since…well…she'd just never seen him this nervous.

"Gods, I feel like this is a big mistake." He confided holding his forehead as though hoping this night was just a dream. Sydney placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and she felt him relax slightly. "I won't know anyone there, I have no idea who I'm to grace the presence of and I don't even know why I'm here." He moaned as Sydney began to massage his stressed muscles. She felt the tension leaving his body as he confessed his feeling and fell into her relaxing touch. She smiled at the antics of her TA.

"Don't worry Nigel, you have me to talk to, and who ever she is she will find you if it's so important to her." Sydney reasoned. Nigel sighed in defeat seeming more like the Nigel she'd befriended. But he never got a chance to reply as the sound of horses hooves echoed down the street. Neither had noticed the sudden mist that had glided unnoticed over the ground but they felt the sudden chill in the air. Nigel looked up and found a dark night sky void of stars or a moon.

"We'd better hurry, looks like it's gonna rain." He said as the horse and carriage drew to a halt in front of them. A foot man dismounted and opened the door for the two Relic hunters then waited until they were seated inside before closing the door behind them. Sydney looked around at the windowless carriage; candles were lit up and deep red velvet decorated the interior walls. She found herself testing the cushions on the seats and nodded in approval;

"Cosy, almost feels authentic." She commented as the horses were urged forward. The carriage jolted as they set off at a brisk pace. Nigel shivered unconsciously, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Yeah cosy…"

The journey took the good part of an hour and a half and both relic hunters were bored stiff by the time they rolled to a stop outside the party address. The door opened and Nigel stepped out first but as soon as his eyes fell on the house he froze. Sydney almost bumped into him as she stepped out of the carriage but when she looked up she saw why her friend had stopped in his tracks.

There stood before the two flabbergasted adults the grandest building ever seen to any being that lived. It wasn't a house, nor a mansion but the biggest awe inspiring palace known to mankind. Both had thought that such palaces existed only in myth and legends but in their line of work they'd come to believe that anything is possible. Neither could explain it nor take it all in at once but they didn't have to as an elderly portly man stepped toward them.

"Names please." He asked in the same grating voice as Harold had the previous night. Nigel quickly gave them his name and Sydney's before they were ushered inside the large palace doors; and stopped again at the mesmerising sights before them.

They were lead through the most beautiful gardens either had ever seen. The flower arrangements were like something out of a dream, the ornate statues captured a moment of purity, serenity, and the water features were out of this world. The man leading them took his sweet time to hobble round the pathways so both had plenty of time to see all the beautiful flowers and plants.

"Nigel do you know anyone this wealthy who'd take an interest in you?" Sydney asked as they drew up to the big parlour doors. He shook his head still in shock at the greatness of the building. He'd been nervous before but now he just plainly stunned. He still had the feeling that something was going to happen but the awesome building before him swept those doubts to the back of his mind as his eyes once again roamed over the fairytale scene.

"Maybe it was a mistake?" He suggested as they stepped into the welcoming hall. They were met with an audience of at least 30 people in all sizes and colours and were lost in their own worlds and oblivious to the two new comers. Their coats were removed and taken someplace Nigel assumed was a cloakroom and they were offered a glass of wine that both turned away.

"A mistake? You think?" She asked as she looked around at the interior of the palace. The ceiling was a masterpiece; oil paintings of cherubs and brightly clothed men were plastered all over the high ceilings and the architecture of the interior was amazing. She turned her gaze to the large walls and the most spectacular windows she'd ever seen.

Then suddenly the music died and the chatter ceased as the man who had brought them in suddenly stopped and turned to them with a strange look in his eye.

"Oh believe me there is no mistake." His earlier raspy voice had vanished and was replaced with a strong confident snarl. Sydney was instinctively on guard but was instantly shocked and a little scared when the people who were staring at them suddenly disappeared into thin air. A loud bang from behind made both of them jump to the high heavens; the doors had slammed shut. She turned back to the man prepared to give him a grating only to find he'd disappeared too. Nigel stepped closer as more sounds echoed throughout the palace; they watched in horror as one by one the windows slammed shut and locked themselves tight. They were trapped.

"Er Syd," Nigel's voice sounded small and afraid and a tad high pitched. "Did the palace just lock itself up?" She clutched his hand as they stepped into the dimly lit welcoming parlour, having no where else to go. Her eyes scanned the shadows looking for the enemy, the joke, anything that would tell her this wasn't happening. She found nothing; no secret panels, no trip wires, no holographic projectors; no means of explaining the strange phenomenon that had just occurred.

"Yes Nigel." She confirmed not surprised as she found her own voice wavering with fear. "The palace has just locked itself up."


	3. Noises in the Night

**The Stone of Maura-Leigh Carvar **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Relic Hunter I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary:** Syd and Nigel end up trapped in large palace where two lovers from a past time reside. But with deadly traps, murderous villains, and restless spirits the two find themselves in more trouble than they'd previously determined…but what is the connection between Nigel and a mysterious ghostly Lady?

**Warnings:** As said in the summery; Death including a bit of gore but not a lot as I don't like it much…Chaos including possible loss of sanity, and quite a few torture scenes too I think…story may change later on…

**Ok Chapter Two here…took me a while to think of a storyline and took me even longer to think of what to put in this chapter…heh…ok well chapters may be few and far between as of this chappi because I did say this was to be a pet project and I have other major stories to update…I will update this fic but not quickly. Sorry if its any inconvenience to anyone but consider yourselves warned now…that said…on with the chappi!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **Noises in the Night…

* * *

Unknown Location: Present Day…er Night even.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have come tonight!" Nigel's chiding words echoed loudly throughout the parlour hallway. He was trying to open the doors but they were stuck fast. Sydney frowned at him as he vented.

"Oh calm down Nigel, its not like we haven't been in this situation before…" although she had to admit that she couldn't explain it. Maybe it wasn't string or thread that closed the doors or windows, maybe they were being controlled electrically, that would explain how they closed without her knowing how. And that meant some one was behind it, she just had to figure out who and why. She had to focus on the enemy.

But the people; how did they disappear like that? She remembered bumping into several of them as she pushed forward following the man that led them to this trap. So how could they just vanish? She didn't know but she was going to find out.

She looked down the corridor in front of the great doors they had come through and made a decision. They were going to find the person behind this and 'deal' with them. She hitched her skirts up and called back over her shoulder.

"Come on Nigel, we have an enemy to find." Nigel looked at her then followed as she set a brisk pace down the hall way.

* * *

Mousy curls of hair fell in front of a pair of bright hazel green eyes. Feminine ghostly fingers swept lifelessly along the old oaken door as she peered out at the two Guests she'd dreamed about. The woman was looking for an exit but the man he was so familiar. She watched as he turned to the woman who called him; she caught a glimpse of his face. Excitement shivered through her ghostly body; this was who she had been waiting for. He was the one who would break the horrid curse. The ending of the spell had just begun.

* * *

"You think this is one of your enemies?" Nigel asked as he caught up with his boss and her long fast steps. Sydney was watching every corner, searching every shadow, so far she'd found nothing; that scared her most of all.

"Yes but I don't know which one." She replied as she pushed through a set of double doors. She suddenly found herself in a large dining room that was as big at the university sports hall; and that was big indeed. She looked around almost mesmerised by the detail, the precision of everything. The table was laden with food, the chairs set out for thousands and at the back of the room, where the floor was raised to make a dais, were two ornate thrones set out; obviously for the Lord and Lady of the place.

Slowly, she made her way around the tables to the large dais. The detail was spot on, but it looked new. Some one had gone to a lot of effort to make this look authentic, but why?

Nigel stood behind her to look at the large fireplace that was at least three times bigger than he was. The size of it was like nothing he'd ever seen, and yet so familiar some how. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like he'd been here before…in a dream perhaps. He moved closer on the tiled floor to examine the fine craftsmanship, his mother would have loved this place. He remembered her love for fine arts and architecture, and had actually bought her the most beautiful ornament for the lounge coffee table. Not that she saw it; Preston 'accidentally' broke it while he was looking for a history book that Nigel had borrowed from his father.

"Nigel, look at this…" Sydney's voice brought him out of his reverie and he found himself turning to her voice. As he looked at her he could've sworn he saw a man standing next to her but as he blinked he only saw Sydney climbing unsteadily onto a large stage arena. He shook it off thinking that his nerves were just getting the better of him and moved over to where Sydney had called.

"What would you say? 18th century?" She asked as he approached. Nigel took a quick look around at the staged arena then jumped up and stood looking out at the tables and the two thrones. He turned to her and shrugged.

"Possibly," he said turning to take another look at the staged arena. "But I'd make it late 18th early 19th I can't be sure." He turned back to the open room and stared thoughtfully. The same questions from yesterday whizzed around his mind; who was 'Her Ladyship' or was it a cover name? Why address him or was that to throw off Sydney? He closed his eyes at the sudden headache that had formed. Why couldn't his life be simpler?

He made to turn back to Sydney but a sudden dizziness caught him unaware. He reached out to steady himself against the edge of the stage. He waited until it passed and looked up to find Sydney. To his horror he found himself facing a large crowd of seated ghostly figures all cheering and clapping at him. He could only gape at the scene playing out before him.

"Speech!" a feminine voice called out from the back. He turned his eyes to her and stared in awe; she was the picture image of beauty; her long curly mousy hair flowed freely down her bare shoulders her white silken dress sparkled in its ghostly state. He knew her from somewhere…

"Nigel?" He jumped backwards stunned to suddenly find Sydney stood in front of him and the room empty. She frowned at him as he glanced past her looking for the people who'd been there several seconds ago. "Nigel you're scaring me…" she warned in a stern voice. His hazel eyes met hers and he calmed somewhat.

"I saw…" he trailed off averting his gaze back to the room, "They were…" he locked his eyes on the throne the young lady had been sat in, "She…" wasn't there anymore. He felt disappointed, and could feel a yearning deep within him to see her again. But who was she? What was she?

Sydney frowned at her TA, his behaviour had her worried and he wasn't making any sense. She remembered he'd gone quiet all of a sudden, but then he'd totally freaked out when she'd touched him. It was like he'd just seen a ghost...

He looked at her then shook his head as though to shake what ever it was that was bugging him away. "I'm seeing things…" he said pinching the bridge of his nose telling Sydney that he had a headache. She gave another frown not quite understanding him. "Its just nerves…lets just find a way to get out of this place before I go mad." He said and jumped off the stage arena then held his hand out for Sydney to take.

She was just about to decline his gentlemanly offer when she remembered she was in a dress and high heels, not to mention how wobbly she'd been getting up there in the first place. She took his hand and jumped down onto the tiled floor before heading towards the door opposite the one they entered pulling Nigel behind her. They didn't need to get separated in this huge building especially since their enemy was still unknown.

But again both Relic Hunters had to stop and stare at the sight that caught their eyes. Before them was the grand main welcome hallway with thick oak doors that even Hagrid from "Harry Potter" would have trouble reaching the top of. Directly opposite the awesome doors was the most elegant open plan marble staircase either had ever seen. Its banisters, of golden filigree design, flowed up and down in mysterious patterns as an oak wooden handrail dressed the top and wound up the stairs to the upper levels of the palace.

Both hunters, being drawn to detail and the history behind such wonders, could only gape at the amazingly unbelievable restoration of the welcome hall in all its glory. Seeing what could have been when faced with a ruin was a daily thing, restoring broken pots and artefacts that held some form of value be it personal or money wise was an art both had learned and mastered, but to bring something from the past back to life in such a way was beyond anything either of them knew; it was almost…Magickal.

Both were so consumed in their own fairytales that neither heard the footsteps that quietly approached the two, until a loud clatter sounded. Sydney snapped back to reality and grabbed Nigel by the arm, pulling her finger up to her lips to keep him quiet. She frowned as she tried to decipher which way they were coming from.

To her well trained ears it sounded like there were two people…running? One set was light and rapid; female, the other was a heavier, longer stride; male. She closed her eyes and concentrated squeezing Nigel's hand to warn him that she may have to take action against the potential danger at hand. But the echoes of the huge hall way made it difficult to determine which way the two strangers were coming from, Sydney listened hard…it sounded like they were coming from…from…

"Yah!"

"Arrggh!"

"Eeeek!"

"Oof!"

…behind. Both fell forward as two other bodies collided harshly with their own; the results were a tangle of arms, legs and dress skirts on the marble floor. Sydney tried to jump up off the floor but immediately fell into Nigel's rising form sending both back to the floor. Damn her skirts and high heels!

The two strangers untangled themselves quickly and pulled each other away. Nigel managed to find his feet and put them where they should be; underneath him. He held his hand out to Sydney who accepted his hand again. She'd been taught to be ready no matter what the circumstances, why had she laxed tonight?

The others; a tall, medium built young man, and an elegant if not dishelved young woman stood defensively before Sydney and Nigel; looking a little lost and tired. Sydney tried to move in front of Nigel, to be ready to fight if she had to, but almost fell over when her ripped hemline caught in her sandal. She wasn't surprised when Nigel caught her and steadied her for the umpteenth time today.

"Wait, Danny." The woman said as she cast her delicate features into a frown. She put her hand on the man's arm, who was standing in front of her ready to defend her. He looked at her with a confused expression but relaxed when she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's ok, they're Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey; the two Relic Hunters who were on the news last night." The man, Danny, gave a frown, staring hard at Sydney and Nigel then relaxed as he too obviously recognised the two people stood before them.

Nigel was stunned to say the least; had he really gotten that famous so quickly just by being employed by Sydney? Who'd have thunk it? Him…actually famous…wows. And on TV!

Sydney, who was used to being known world wide and being in the limelight, addressed the situation in a cool manner. "Who are you?"…ok so maybe she was a little irritable, but give the girl a break, she hasn't had a very good evening as you can see. The man, Danny, frowned at Sydney's tone but answered nonetheless.

"I'm Danny Evans, and this is my fiancée Arynia Bellamy." He said in a deep throaty English accent. He didn't seem to trust others very easily but neither did Sydney.

"Ryni for short." Arynia spoke up again this time giving Sydney a hint of her accent which was slightly American, but a little off. She seemed more trusting than Danny but still kept her distance. "We've studied your work from all over the world, it's very fascinating how you managed to decipher the clues from the ancient Chinese Zodiac from the Mandela to find the Jade Buddh-" she suddenly stopped as a shrill scream filled the halls.

Everyone jumped as a loud crash sounded and more screams echoed. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere yet nowhere. Then it stopped. The four of them stood frozen in place, afraid to move for fear of missing something. Then the hairs on the back of Nigel's neck suddenly prickled as the deathly silence was once again interrupted by a chilling cry. Then there was silence again.

"By the Gods what is that?" He whispered, loud enough so that all in close vicinity could hear. Sydney gave him a quick questioning glance at the words 'By the gods'. He'd never used that phrase before. Come to think of it, he had been acting slightly stranger since arriving here.

"That is what we were running from." Arynia replied quietly. She had gone deathly pale and breathing in short sharp breaths. It was clear she was afraid. Danny didn't look any better either. He held Arynia close as though to protect her against what ever it was that they had faced.

"They're everywhere." Danny added with a slight hint of hysteria in his voice. He was close to panicking and squeezing Arynia's hands in his own. Sydney frowned at the term he used; 'They'? So far, every piece of information they'd some how obtained, was confusing her and she didn't like where this was leading. She didn't know anyone who held this much influence and gained the ability to pull of such a great fiasco. Maybe Nigel knew some one…

"Who's 'They'?" She heard him ask from beside her, good question. But the reaction they received was startling; Arynia snapped her eyes to the two hunters, she was scared to death and both Relic hunters was sure that if the teen had to endure another meeting with what ever it was that had scared her so, the poor girl would die through severe shock. Even so, it can't be any worse than what they'd already come across considering their line of work…

Another shriek echoed mournfully throughout the palace, running rampant through their minds, placing terror in their hearts. Both Sydney and Nigel moved closer to one another as the screaming continued. Arynia clung to Danny's shirt, gripping it with such a ferocious hold that the shirt was in danger of ripping right off of Danny's chest who, in turn, held her close and turned to the two active historians; fear evident in his eyes, his voice a mere whisper…

"Ghosts…"

* * *

A/N; o.O'…Er heh wow that is scary! Lol well I warn you now oh ye of faint hearts, there's more spooky business to come yet! Mwahahahaha…R&R! 


	4. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
